Lust
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: “Damon we’re brothers, I am not your porn star.” I snarled aggressively. “But why not, you’d make such a good one!” He whined pouting.


**Lust**

**Author's Note; This story takes place somewhere after Vickie is killed and before Lexi comes into the picture I think. Hope you enjoy the smuttiest Damon/Stefan story I've come up with yet, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stefan's**** Pov**

I walked up the stairs to my room in the Salvatore boarding house. My ears strained, listening for anyone, especially my older brother who could be very silent when he wanted to be.

I stepped into my room, locked the door and made sure all windows were shut and covered. Then I turned out the lights and lit at least seven candles throughout my room so the faint glow partially lit the room.

I haven't been alone in weeks. Not with Elena who is definitely getting on my nerves, or with Vickie and Damon.

I settled down on my bed and edged out of my jeans and shirt which left me only in silk green boxers. I tuned on my large TV to the right channel, one of my favorites.

A room of buff guys appeared on the screen. Each naked, with raging erections either moaning or screaming. This is my alone time and I am glad no one knows about this. That I like to watch gay porn, it's not like I'm gay or anything. This just turns me on way faster than any girl can.

Two men were up against the wall, the dominant fucking his partner hard and aggressively. A sweet couple on the bed was making a path of butterfly kisses all over the other male. Another man was on the floor on all fours and his partner riding his ass in sweet pleasure.

A burning started inside of me and I slipped out of my boxers as well. My hand fisted my already hard erection and started to pump it. A low moan escaped my throat as I pumped faster, want building into need. I bucked my hips hard and let out a strangled moan.

Out of the shadows of my room I heard a low laugh and I immediately froze.

"Saint Stefan, not so Saint like?" Damon teased walking out of the shadows.

My eyes widened in terror and I felt myself blush, ashamed that my older brother had seen me like this.

"D-Damon, I –" I tried to say something, explain myself, but my mind came up blank. I pulled my boxers on quickly.

Damon laughed again and stepped forward. "No need to explain little brother I know exactly what you were doing." He told me smirking in that smug way he always did.

He put his hands on his hips staring at me. He had on a tight black shirt and tight black jeans with a raging erection clearly obvious and in my view.

He pretended to be shocked. "Stefan! I hope you're not covering up just for me!" He cried out shocked and smirked again. "It's not like this is first time I've ever seen you naked." He added casually.

"Go away Damon." I asked turning off the TV not able to look up and meet his eyes.

"Come on Stefan! Why are you ruining all the fun?" Damon whined playfully crawling onto my bed and turning the TV back on.

"D-Damon, stop!" I begged as my brother hand grabbed onto my boxers and tugged them off, brushing my erection and throwing my boxers out of reach.

I tried to cover my raging erection with my blankets but Damon only kicked them off the bed, leaving me exposed. Then he turned up the volume so the room was filled with the sounds of moaning men and pleasurable screams.

Then as if this wasn't bad enough Damon took his fingers and brushed them playfully up my length.

"Damon what do you want." I growled through clenched teeth, glaring at him now.

He laughed and pressed his body into me making me squirm. "Obviously you my sexy brother, well actually I more want you to start masturbating again because damn Stefan that was hot!" He purred into my ear.

"Damon we're brothers, I am not your porn star." I snarled aggressively.

"But why not, you'd make such a good one!" He whined pouting.

"Damon, please! I need to be alone," I begged my hands gripping the green bed sheets beneath me as I tried to not buck my hips.

"Well that's not going to happen." He responded simply.

"Damon I'm on fire and this is beyond embarrassing! I don't want my brother watching me jack off. Get out!" I gasped desperately the need only getting worse.

"But stiffy Stefan, this can be our bonding time. We can jack off together, watch porn together, and maybe even grow closer." Damon whined trying to control his laughter.

"Damon!" I groaned in annoyance and need.

"Careful stiffy Stefan, you better take care of that soon." He teased smirking knowing he would win in the end.

I growled but it soon turned to a desperate pant and my hand fisted my dick and started to pump at vampire speed. Damon laughed in triumph and slid off his clothes.

My eyes peeked over at him and roamed over his godly body. He was tan, tone, and perfect. I watched his slim hand start to pump his own erection.

"Now this...is bonding." My brother purred into my ear, still close to me.

You, have a twisted mind brother." I panted.

"Don't pretend like you don't," he mocked grinning.

"This is so…wrong," I muttered as I bucked my hips pumping faster and faster with each second but the need was still there.

Damon let out a throaty moan and my eyes glazed over in lust and my insides were liquid fire.

"D-Damon, I-I need…" I started to say but he interrupted me. He suddenly rolled on top of me our bodies pressed against each other.

"I know what you need Stefan, don't worry," he purred into my ear, his voice seductive and smooth. He moved down and wrapped his arms around my ass and lowered his head and licked the tip of my dick slowly and teasingly.

A strangled moan and gasp escaped me and he chuckled lightly and swallowed me whole. I bucked my hips, my head falling back and my hands wrapping around Damon's silky hair.

We had crossed the border from jacking off together to being together. Somewhere deep inside I knew this is wrong and I should be protesting this but I didn't. Instead I moved Damon's head up and down while my hands fisted his hair.

"Damon." I moaned and he chuckled again and let go of my erection and smiled up at me. Suddenly he flipped me over and crawled on top of me.

"Damon?" I asked my body tingling from his touch. Then I felt his erection at my entrance and I understood and weirdly was excited. This is so wrong but why did it have to feel so good!?

He thrust himself into me hard and hit my sweet spot and a mixture of a scream and moan emitted from me, causing him to laugh once again. He thrust into me again softer this time.

"H-harder!" I begged desperately my voice husky and rough from my panting.

A moan escaped my older brother and he thrust into me again and again, faster and harder at an inhuman speed after a minute. Each of us now were moaning and screaming, squirming and thrusting.

"D-Damon." I cried out as I felt myself start to come, the pain and pleasure mixing together. He came a second after me at the sound of my moans and screams and collapsed slightly on top of me and slightly next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and we stared at each other for a moment and I realized what we just did. Instead of blushing like I normally would've done I leaned closer and pushed our lips together and he let my tongue in and our tongues fought for dominance in a heated kiss.

When we broke apart we continued to stare at each other, arms wrapped around each other.

"Damon, I love bonding with you." I announced smirking and a smirk spread across his lips and I kissed him again and stopped caring why or how this was wrong. I liked it wrong, it made such more, erotic.


End file.
